


Samara: Fairy Knight of Camelot

by Black_SPD_Ranger



Category: DC Universe, DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Mass Effect - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 14:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19854961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_SPD_Ranger/pseuds/Black_SPD_Ranger
Summary: Justicar Samara recounts a tale of her having a fling, or three, with human women before becoming a Justicar.  How could she do that if humans didn't join the Council until after Samara had already become a Justicar?  Four words: Wibbly-Wobbly Timey-Wimey.  Follow Samara on her joureny into another universe's past.  Watch her rescue Camelot with the aid of the Legends of Tomorrow.





	Samara: Fairy Knight of Camelot

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I did a lot of research and pulled lines from both the Mass Effect Game and the Legends episode Camelot/3000. I wanted to put Samara in a situation where she would have become a Knight and Camelot seemed the best option. There are several AU content, but don't let it distract you from the story. Have fun with it, just like I did.
> 
> I also want to thank my wonderful artist Lehonk who made a picture that really is irresistible. Lehonk was also my beta so any mistakes are ones left over from my own insanity. Please enjoy.

The party was going strong, the music enjoyable, but everyone was gathered around in small groups talking with one another. Samara stood in the kitchen with Specialist Samantha Traynor, Doctor Liara T'Soni, Admiral Tali'Zorah vas Normandy SR-2, Garrus Vakarian, and sometimes Kasumi popping in to make silly comments. The crew was standing around the large apartment which could have, in Liara's words, funded the war.

She had seen Commander Jonathan Shepard walking around and talking with people, and even Captain Jennifer Shepard, his sister, doing so as well. Lieutenant Commander Jessica Shepard seemed to hug the walls and avoid any big groups. She may not have had enough time to recover from her head getting shot by Maya Brooks while the Shepard clone... Quinn... was trying to calm the situation down.

Of course, Tali was completely drunk and hiccuping. Samantha was a bit nervous despite being in a relationship with Captain Shepard. Then again, Samara knew when she was being played. The Specialist seemed to be hiding something deep within. But she wasn't sharing.

Garrus intruded in her thoughts when he asked, "So is this the Shepard-Traynor love nest? I hope we're not interrupting anything you two have been... planning."

Sam started to sputter. "Oh, we don't plan that kind of thing. We're all about spontaneity, losing ourselves in the... uh." she dropped her line of thinking at that moment when she realized she was saying too much. The blush in her cheeks seemed to go down her collar before she realized she needed to stop talking, but she had to finish the subject matter or they would realize her embarrassment. "Right, we were just playing chess."

Tali, in her state of inebriation, jokingly replied, "So 'checkmate' takes on a whole new meaning I guess."

Samara smiled at this and responded. "I sometimes miss my younger days. Centuries and centuries of carefree sex."

Garrus's eyes went wide, and he was a little embarrassed as he said, "And now we know something about Samara that we didn't know a minute ago."

Samantha smiled at that. She asked, "Have you ever been with a human?"

Garrus chuckled. "Traynor, Samara gave up sex long before humans ever entered the galactic scene."

Samara stood stoic as she replied, "Actually Garrus, I have had sex with humans. Just... not of this universe."

They all turned to look at her as Liara asked, "What do you mean, not of this universe?"

Samara shrugged slightly as she turned to look at one of the other groups. Jessica's best friend, Hellen Hewes, Quinn Shepard, Kelly Chambers, whom Quinn was holding slightly tightly to, and Engineer Reginald Ranor were all talking near the poker table. Finally she said, "Once, before I had my daughters Falere, Reela and Morinth, I was with a band of mercenaries. We had been tasked with bringing in a tough to catch Salarian. Apparently that Salarian was a biotic.

I was chasing him through the lower levels of Illium. He kept using his biotics to fling things in my way. When I finally had him cornered, he had an experimental machine that seemed to be going haywire. He caught me in a biotic singularity and threw the device at me. It exploded and I was no longer on Illium. I was knocked unconscious by the blast.

When I came to, I noticed the smells were a bit off around me. I didn't recognize where I was. Looking around, all I could see was a dense forest of green foliage. I then heard footfalls, and pretended to be unconscious still, wondering if those approaching me were friend, or foe.

I soon heard two feminine voices speak. The higher pitched one said, 'Paula, the person needs help.'

Paula responded, 'Careful, Anita. She's asari. She shouldn't even be here until the twenty-second century. At least, I think it's then.'

Anita let out a sigh. 'Paula, that's sixteen centuries from now. You and I aren't supposed to even meet for another three.'

Paula chuckled a little. 'True enough beloved. That's why I love time travel.'

Anita placed a gentle hand on my back. I flared my biotics and turned quickly trying to use it to throw them back. However, the explosion had thrown off my equilibrium, so all I could do was push them back a bit before passing out again.

Despite being unconscious, I could hear them speaking. Paula had asked, 'Is that how you repay our kindness? By attacking us?!'

Anita had responded, 'Paula, she's afraid and disoriented. We need to get her somewhere safe.'

Paula had let out a sigh. 'Fine. Look, it's going to be night soon. There's a village nearby. We can't get to Camelot tonight.'

Anita nodded. 'Can you carry her?' she asked.

Paula snorted. 'Duh.' Paula then hoisted me over her shoulder and I didn't hear anything for a while.

When I finally regained consciousness, I was in a small hut. The room was dark save for a lit candle on a stand. There was a beautiful woman with fiery red hair rinsing out a cloth in a basin. I stayed still and pretended not to be awake. I remembered my mistake in attacking the two that tried to help me, Paula and Anita, and so I tried not to be too aggressive this time around.

The woman walked over to me with the cloth and began dabbing at my face with it. She too was showing kindness, taking care of my heated skin. The blast must have had more of an effect on me than I had thought if I needed this kind of... primitive care. I noticed that also. Everything around me was primitive.

A man walked in the front door with short brown hair, dark brown eyes, a puffy green shirt and black trousers. However, the voice that came out of this man sounded like Paula's. He asked, 'How's she doing?'

The woman responded, 'The Fairy is doing better, Lord Paula.'

Paula chuckled. 'I told you not to call me Lord Paula, Lusia,' she said with a kindly yet exasperated sigh. 'Just Paula. But I'm glad she's doing better. Thanks for sharing your room with her.'

The woman smiled a beautiful smile. 'It was no trouble at all,' she replied. 'I know the goddesses Aine and Airmid will bless me for taking care of this fairy.'

Paula gave her a gentle smile and nodded as she headed out of the room.

A few minutes after Paula had left, I decided to moan to let the girl know I was doing better. Now, in my younger days, as I said I loved carefree sex. I decided to... take advantage of the situation. She gasped when she heard me moan and looked at me. She had beautiful green eyes and I smiled at her. I said softly, 'Hello there.'

She smiled gently back at me. 'Hello. How are you feeling, fairy?'

I smiled and sat up a bit. 'Well, actually. Still a little disoriented. Thank you for caring for me.'

She nodded. 'My pleasure. I hope, when you speak with your mistress, Aine, and the healer Airmid, you will let them know of my deed. Maybe she could convince Neit to protect my son or beg Gywnn Ap Nudd to return him to me unlike he did my husband.'

It had made me a little sad that her husband was dead and that her son had gone off to war, but I also knew those were choices they made. If I was going to enjoy my evening, I had to think fast. 'I promise, dear Lusia. But to gain this favor, you must allow me to pleasure your body and you must pleasure mine in return.'

Yes, it was wrong, but I didn't care. I wasn't stealing her life to give to the Collectors. I was just taking a small advantage of a woman who thought I was a fairy. She looked down, then back up at me and nodded. She surged forward and kissed me. 'I will do as you ask, but I must ask your name.'

I smiled thinking nothing of it. 'I am called Samara,' I responded.

She nodded and said, 'Then Samara, by the code of Fae folk, you are now bound to my request. You will ask your patrons to return my son to me.'

I nodded, not believing her words for a minute. 'I swear I will.'

Lusia smiled and kissed me again. 'I just hope you don't have the full lust of Maeve.'

I chuckled. Whoever Maeve was, I probably could have outdone her in the lust department at that time. That night was a night of passion for me. I had my fill somewhere close to mid moon and then fell asleep, Lusia in my arms. It was a pleasant sleep, my first since becoming a mercenary.

The next day we woke and I was back in my armor. I went to check for my guns and noticed they were missing. That was a bad thing, a very bad thing. These people were still worshipping multiple gods and seemed to be in the dark ages. It was not a good idea for such a technologically inferior species to have such a dangerous weapon. Then I remembered that one of the two who found me recognized my species.

However, at that moment, I realized I hadn't eaten anything in twelve hours and I was starting to get hungry. Fortunately for me, I could smell something being cooked. When I walked out, I saw Lord Paula speaking with a blonde woman in a beautiful blue dress. 

Lusia came out from behind me in a simple brown frock dress. She looked demurred and then noticed that food was already being prepared. She said, 'Lord Paula, Lady Anita, I'm sorry. I meant to prepare you morning meal.'

Paula held up her hand and said, 'Don't worry about it. I like cooking.'

She looked even more embarrassed. 'But I am your host and you are from royalty.'

The blonde stood up from the chair she was sitting in. She smiled gently and said, 'It is alright, Lusia. We are not offended. Quite the contrary, your hospitality and care for our fairy friend is most exemplary. May Aine reward you for your kindness.'

Lusia smiled slightly. 'I learned the fairy's name. I should get my wish from her.'

Paula crossed her arms in front of her chest and scowled. 'Oh, really now?'

I shrugged with a sly smile on my face.

Anita nodded. 'We will be traveling with her to Camelot. We may be able to help her keep her promise. But even fairies can't accomplish miracles.'

She nodded. 'She promised she would speak to her patron on my behalf. I can't ask for any more than that.'

Paula and Anita looked at each other and then nodded. Paula looked back at me first and said, 'She'll keep that promise. Now, we need to leave before the sun hits its zenith.'

Lusia nodded. 'I understand my Lord. But please eat your meal before you go.'

Paula smiled as Anita said, 'We request you eat with us, my friend.'

Lusia nodded and went to get the meal. Paula held out her hand and said, 'That won't be necessary. Please, allow me.'

Lusia looked aghast, but nodded and sat down at the table as Paula served the soup. As I ate, I noted it was some form of animal. Which kind, I wasn't sure, probably an animal from Earth. Regardless, the meal tasted good and I commented so.

After we finished, the three of us headed out of the small village and on the road again to whatever this Camelot was. I did notice Paula taking Anita's hand as they walked and saw that both had the bondmate rings on their left ring fingers. It heartened me to see that despite the fact that now, neither would be available for me to have fun with. Still, I was concerned about my guns, but I had faith this Paula would do what she could to protect it. After about an hour of walking, I finally spoke. 'Lord Paula, ' I began.

I heard her groan. 'It's just Paula, ok. Paula Ranor. I'm from both Earth and Outworld.'

I shook my head in confusion. 'I don't know of Earth or Outworld.'

That made my two companions stop. Anita was the first to speak. 'You don't know of Earth or Outworld? But... but... there are many asari who know of Earth. They say they are waiting for the day when they can repay Paula's father for rescuing their founder about eight thousand years ago.'

I had noticed, internally, that her style of speech had changed to reflect more in a way that I could understand. Again, I shook my head. 'I'm afraid I don't know about that,' I said.

Paula closed her eyes and let out a breath. 'That explains the readings we got.'

I looked at her in astonishment. Her words spoke of technology closely resembling my own. 'Readings?'

Paula nodded as she placed her fists on her hips. 'Donna, my sister, called us and told us there was some strange readings near us. She thought it may have been a dimensional portal but she couldn't be sure.'

At my confused look, Anita added, 'A dimensional portal is one that can travel from one alternate dimension to another.'

I still looked confused as I asked, 'So what you're telling me is that I'm in a parallel dimension?'

Paula nodded. 'Yeah, pretty much.'

I groaned. 'And I have no way to get home,' I said sadly, lowering my head.

Anita smiled and placed a hand on my shoulder. 'Donna's working on it. She and dad both. It could be we know where you're from and just need to send you back there.'

I looked up at her and nodded. I gave her a small smile, then nodded before heading off in the direction we had been heading before. 

After some more travel I asked, 'So would you mind explaining to me how we can understand each other?'

Anita made her face become even more cute as she bit her bottom lip. Paula sighed as she reached in her small pouch and pulled out a small curious looking object. It was a silver arrowhead with an inverted golden arrowhead in the background. Paula said, 'There's a device in here called a universal translator. It allows us to understand each other no matter the language. Since we know of your people, the language is already in our database.'

Again, I was surprised. The level of technology around here was ancient and yet they had technology far surpassing that of their surroundings. 'Do you come from the future?' It was odd to watch the two correct each other. One would say no while the other would say yes at the same time then switch their answer.

Finally, Paula sighed and replied, 'It's complicated. And really something we can't go into. But I grew up around technology. Anita came into technology when she met me. Ok?'

I nodded and we continued walking. I was amazed that these two would spend their time in the past rather than the future. Then again, Paula mentioned Anita was from a time before technology, so maybe she felt most at home here. This was so confusing, and yet I felt safe with these two.

We made small talk as we headed through the forest. I asked, 'So why did you take my gun?'

Paula sighed and said, 'Gunpowder won't be invented for at least three centuries. Hell, firearms won't appear in Europe for another eight hundred years.'

I nodded but it still didn't make sense to me. 'But that doesn't explain why I can't carry mine.'

Paula rubbed the back of her head, ruffling the short hairs back there. She finally sighed and said, 'Europeans are unique on Earth. They are quick to adapt. To be honest, I think they had to be. The western Roman Empire fell less than one hundred years ago. The Romans themselves were conquerors. They tried taking over everyone and everything. If the peoples of Europe didn't adapt, they'd die. Some of the technology the Romans had come from the Greeks and the Phoenicians. I know, none of human history makes any sense to you, but needless to say, the Europeans would take your gun and find a way to reverse engineer it. In doing so, they would become the conquerors of the world long before they should be.'

I shook my head. 'I doubt they could do that much damage with my gun.'

Paula sighed. 'You'd be surprised. Europeans will take as much land as they can from native peoples in the western continents a thousand years from now. And they use guns when they do.'

I looked at her and let that sink in. People using guns to conquer their neighbors. On a primitive world no less. It seems, no matter the world, history repeats itself. 'I see.'

Anita sighed. 'The thing is, Europeans did that so they wouldn't become conquered themselves. They had an enemy who will crop up in future centuries that take land from them that they end up having to win back.'

Paula nodded. 'And they aren't the only ones. If they weren't so fractured, the Chinese could potentially take over the world. They are the ones who invent gunpowder.'

Anita sighed. 'The Mongolians try when they unite their peoples. The Aztecs have a reign of terror over in the Americas. The Arab Muslims try and almost succeed as they head into Hungary. The Russians try with Communism. People who pretend to use the platform of Social Justice in the early twenty-first century try with social media. If they had the technology beforehand, I have no doubt the African tribes would attempt to unite, then take over the planet.'

I nod, listening to all this. 'It seems as if no one is exempt from greed, corruption or power.'

Paula smiled. 'While that is mostly true, you'll find there are those who try and do what is right. Where we're going, Camelot, their King believes all to be equal. But he is one man with a short lifespan.'

Anita smiled. 'There are those in the continent across the ocean who want peace and find incredible ways to do so that last for centuries. So, there is hope. Just... history remembers those who do bad things way more than they do those who do good.'

Paula frowned but nodded. 'Agreed. And the more one side innovates, the more another side will to try and stop their enemy.'

I nodded again and frowned looking down. We walk in silence from then on. Soon, though, I could hear a woman's scream. I went for my gun, but remembered it was missing. I looked at my companions who also noticed the scream. This was the first time I noticed a sword on Paula's belt. She pulled it from its scabbard and handed it to me. I smiled and ran off.

I found a man in dark armor attacking a woman in a green dress. Using my biotics I launched myself at him, landing close by. I screamed in rage and brought the sword down close to him. He was spooked, that I could tell. He must have thought of me as a demon, what with my blue skin and blue aura. He stumbled away from the woman, his helmet falling off. In that moment I recognized him. While never seeing him before, his features reminded me of Lusia. I couldn't believe my eyes. As he turned to run away from me, I noticed a piece of technology on the side of his face. I couldn't tell what it was, but it didn't belong in this timeline. It was black and flashed orange. He picked up his helmet and ran off.

Everything ran through my mind at that moment. He had not run off to fight and die for his monarch. He was being controlled. Maybe I could keep my promise after all. It may have been a promise made during a desire for sex, but now that I knew I could keep it, I would. I went over to the woman and held my hand out to her. 'Are you alright?'

She nodded and asked, 'How can I ever repay you?'

I smiled. I could hear my companions coming, but I didn't care at that moment. 'Oh, I could think of a way.'

I think my companions stopped at that moment and turned around, not wanting to disturb me.

After a few minutes, it was decided to bring our newest individual with us. That was when we heard people coming. Paula held up her hand and said, 'Shhh.'

We heard a woman's voice ask, 'Why did you choose to dress like a leper?'

A man's voice followed. 'I didn't,' he responded. 'This is historically accurate. You all look like you're going to a renaissance faire.'

Paula put her hand over her mouth and did her best not to laugh. She barely succeeded. Barely.

There was a pause before another male voice asked, 'What is it?'

Another woman said, 'We're being followed.'

Apparently, the first man wasn't finished as he said, 'And by the way, even if I was a leper, it'd be way more obvious than a bunch of knights in shining armor.'

Paula chuckled and said, 'Wait for it.'

I looked at her confused until some bush facades fell and white knights stood in readiness for battle.

I could finally see one of the women, a blonde, activate some form of blunt instrument. It sounded much like the swords behind unsheathed, but these extended.

The second man to speak said, 'Wait, I mean ho, I mean hark. Good Knight, we intend you no harm. We are but mere travelers in this land.'

Paula smiled and shook her head. Anita gave me a look of jocularity, but I was just confused. It seemed to be my constant state while in this new world. Paula simply said, 'Let's go save these guys before they get themselves in real trouble.'

I asked in confusion, 'Do you always rescue strays?'

Paula laughed. 'Yes. But I can feel it on these guys. They are not from this time. My dad trained me to sense the flow of time to see if anyone belonged in the past or the future.'

I nodded as I caught the tail end of the second man who said, 'request safe passage to Camelot, and an audience with King Arthur.'

The second woman, who looked to have darker skin than the others, replied in astonishment, 'King Arthur?'

The second man, a raven-haired man, seemed excited as he replied, 'Yes, you can see his crest on their shields.'

I looked over at the knight on horseback. True to form, there were two golden dragons facing outward, their black wings touching. At the time, I didn't know this, of course, but I still found the design fascinating.

The knight then moved his hands up and proceeded to take his helmet off just as we arrived. She said, 'I am Guinevere. We shall escort you to Camelot.'

I looked at the newcomers. In the eyes of the raven-haired man, I saw a youthful joy and wonderment. In the blonde woman, I saw a lust that could match my own.

She added, 'But your leper must wait outside the castle walls.'

Paula finally lost it and started laughing. 'I'm sorry, Queen Guinevere.'

Guinevere turned and looked in our direction. 'Paula, my friend, it is good to see you again. Especially in our time of need.'

Paula looked up at her when she said that, all laughing ceased. 'What's wrong, your majesty?'

Guinevere looked down, then back up again, 'It would be best to speak about this at the castle. But why did you laugh when I mentioned they traveled with a leper?'

Paula stepped forward and extended her hand towards the group of five. 'These are friends from the future. The man who calls himself Raymond of the Palms is Ray Palmer, the Atom. The blonde woman is Sara Lance, the Black Canary. The... leper as you call him, is Nate Heywood, Citizen Steel. The dark-skinned woman is Amaya Jiwe the Vixen and the dark-skinned man is Jefferson Jackson, Firestorm.'

I smiled looking at them. Maybe this Black Canary would like to spend time getting to know each other better.

However, Guinevere spoke, 'These sound much like code names. Amaya, do you have any relation to Mari Jiwe McCabe of the Justice League International?'

Amaya's eyes went wide. 'You know of my granddaughter?'

Guinevere nodded. 'She and another man from the Justice League of America came to our realm and helped save us from Morgan le Fey. She did so wearing the armor of the Shining Knight. So impressed was I with what she did, I decided to join Arthur, to fight by his side and sit at his round table.'

Amaya seemed to blush at that. 'That's... thank you for telling me.'

Sara smiled slightly at that. 'I remember that mission. Zatanna of the Titans was visiting her father when we got chucked through time. We met my great-grandfather Richard Drake and helped the Crimson Avenger catch some crooks. I guess you could say I'm used to traipsing through time.'

Guinevere nodded. 'Very well, since you are heroes, we shall go to Camelot in haste. Perhaps there, we can discover a way to save our fair land.'

With that, we carried on towards the castle. Even in the distance, I could see it was a magnificent castle. Paula's words came back into my mind. Europeans can adapt quickly to technology they find. If they had the technology to build a castle like this, what would they do with weapons like mine. But then again, there were other races on this world that could probably do the same. In a just world, if you arm one side with a specific weapon, you should do the other side as well. But I doubt any world was a just world.

As we entered the hall, I saw the round table. Now from my perspective, while it was big, I didn't understand the semblance. After humans joined the galactic community, I understood. This round table symbolized equality amongst knights. The King was not greater than his knights nor was any knight greater than the other. I noticed one Knight in gold armor with a black phoenix on his red tunic. I also noticed an armored Knight with a white jerkin and red helmet that covered his entire face. A bird of some kind was on both his chest and helmet signifying his clan. The woman that had been with us had been taken to another part of the castle to recover from being robbed or almost raped.

Guinevere came before the table and moved to the side. Paula and Anita stepped forward before moving to the other side, leaving the rest of us standing there. I heard Raymond speak in childlike awe, 'Still think this is just a story?' 

Nathan replied, 'This place shouldn't exist.'

Raymond bowed before the man sitting across from the door. I noticed he had a crown on his head and wore armor with a red tunic showing the two dragons facing away from each other. I was impressed that despite his splendor, he put himself on the same footing as his men.

I watched him smile, rise and say, 'There's no need for that here. All are equal in the court of Camelot.'

Raymond's excitement rose again. 'See why I love this guy.'

Guinevere then said, 'Our paths crossed in the woods while tracking the Black Knight, your grace.'

At the very mention of this Black Knight, Arthur's demeanor turned sour. He asked accusingly, 'How are we to know that they are not in league with that vile rogue?' He quickly put his hand on his sword.

Just as Sara called her friend's name in a warning way, Guinevere said, 'Your grace, Paula of the house Ranor vouches for them, even this fairy that traveled with her. She knew each of their names as well as code names they used.' She then held out her hand to Amaya and added, 'This is the grandmother of Mari McCabe, the Vixen.'

Arthur turned to look at Amaya. 'You are the grandmother of the faire heroine?'

Amaya smiled with pride as she nodded. 'I am.'

The man in the golden armor walked over and said, 'You have produced a fine descendant, m'lady.'

Amaya blushed and said, 'Thank you, sir...'

He bowed to her and said, 'I am Sir Justin. The Shining Knight.'

Amaya looked at him wide eyed. 'From the Seven Soldiers of Victory?'

Justin looked surprised at that for a moment, then went back to his charming self. 'I'm afraid not, my dear. For those words hath no meaning for me.'

Amaya frowned and nodded. I don't think she noticed Justin's surprise.

King Arthur sighed. 'I feel I should inform you of what is transpiring in my kingdom. A great evil haunts my land these many days. Kidnapping my noble knights of the round table. They are turned against us. I am grateful that Sir Justin and the Silent Knight have not yet fallen under this enchantment. For if they were, then the magics of Merlin would be in enemy hands.'

After that, we were accepted into King Arthur's court. Of course, I kept up the facade of being a Fairy despite being a non-human. I think it made better sense to use the fairy identity since saying I was an alien would have made no sense to them at the time. As the evening progressed, Amaya found out that the Shining Knight did know her from World War II. Through Raymond Palmer I had discovered that the Seven Soldiers of Victory had been scattered through time when they destroyed an entity known as the Nebula Man. Shining Knight knew, when his time was done, and his guardianship over his portion of the Spear of Destiny was concluded, he would be sent to the time of Genghis Khan as one of his warriors.

I won't bore you with the details, but I learned much from those that day. Paula was right, of course. The Knights of the Roundtable tried to be very kind and welcoming. While Sara chatted with the queen, I got to know Raymond better, who seemed to know much about the kingdom we were in. The others in their group, a Mick Rory, known as Heat Wave, and Professor Martin Stein, known as Deathstorm, joined us. I watched as Nathan tried to get the Silent Knight to speak. As the day progressed to night, I had noticed the King had left. Possibly he had heard some news on the Black Knight.

It was discovered that he had when he came back. Galahad was about to greet his king, but I used a biotic barrier to stop him. I noticed the device on the side of the King's head. It was the same on the side of Lusia's son's head. The King had used a sword on his faithful knight, but did not succeed thanks to my intervention. The Black Knight, one the heroes knew from the Injustice League, a man by the name of Damien Dahrk, had taken control of King Arthur and given them until dawn to bring a piece of something called the Spear of Destiny to him.

Three of those in the group, Stein, Jackson, and Rory, all left to see if they could find a way to free those enslaved into the dark army using a similar device to the one that controlled the King and the young man I needed to save.

That night, many of the Knights gathered outside, myself, Raymond, Nathan and Paula gathered with them. Anita elected to stay within the castle to form a buffer inside and to hopefully prevent the enemy from getting their hands on the spear fragment. As Guinevere rode up to the army, I could see the sadness in her eyes, but she had a strength about her that spoke volumes. I was impressed, and like Sara, a bit aroused.

Guinevere said, 'Valiant Knights of Camelot, I know the fear you feel. We stand now on the precipice of doom. Our King has been taken from us. Evil draws close, and hope, it seems, is lost. But we must rise, and face the challenge as Arthur would have wanted. We must remember who we are. We're brothers and sisters, we're fighters and friends, we are not mere Knights. WE ARE CAMELOT!'

The Knights began chanting the phrase. So moved was Paula, Raymond and I that we joined in as well.

A Knight came up and said, 'The Dark Army approaches. It's reached the Great Wood.'

Guinevere nodded. 'It seems your wizard is too late.'

Nathan leaned closer to Raymond and I heard him say, 'She's talking about Professor Stein.' 

Guinevere was not pleased, but she knew her duty. She added, 'No matter. We shall settle this at the point of our swords! Camelot calls to you in its hour of need. Will you answer? Who will follow me onto the field of battle?!'

Raymond, Paula and myself cheer along with the rest of the knights. I felt we had become friends. Much more so than I had with the mercenaries I spent time with.

As we headed off, I turned to Nathan trying to stop Raymond. 'Dude. What are you doing? These guys don't stand a chance out there.'

I did not see the logic of his statement. Given enough time, and some thinking, they could find a way to shut down the device controlling the Dark Army. 

Nathan continued, 'Is this really worth the risk for some dream?'

It slowly dawned on me why Raymond was so excited. He was going to live out some boyhood fantasy. I hoped that this was more to him than that, but then again, maybe that was enough to motivate someone to risk their life for others. If not, then he would run away with his friend.

I watched Raymond's face light up as he nodded. 'Yes,' he said much to my joy. 'Because a long time ago, that dream meant the world to a little boy. And he still remembers.' And with that, Raymond turned. He noticed the pride in my face and nodded to me as we headed off to get ready.

As night turned to day, Raymond worked on a project that allowed him to conduct energy from his technologically empowered glove into his sword. I was fascinated by what he had done and attempted to do the same with mine. While not having the desired effect, it was a close enough facsimile to what he had done. I was proud of my effort. Nathan came to try and convince Raymond to leave with him again. I was ready to crush this man for his cowardice, but Raymond prevented me. They happened to be friends, apparently.

Raymond pointed out that it was wrong to run. That everyone here was willing to die for an idea and not... whatever it was they were looking for. His words moved me more than I was willing to admit at the time. It made me wish to be a friend of his as well. Those words stuck with me when I went home and discovered that my allies were kidnapping people to sell into slavery to the collectors. We can all stand up for what's right. No matter the cost.

Nathan tried one more time, warning Raymond of his possible future. But Raymond refused to back down. I saw many of these qualities in Jon Shepard when I met him for the first time. I could also see them in Jen and Jess. Raymond and I were Knighted that day. Raymond was dubbed Sir Raymond of the Palms and I... Samara, Fairy Knight of Camelot. It is an honor I carry with me to this very day.

On the field of battle, I could see the enemy. Two men on horseback, one with black armor, and one with a device on his head. I stood beside Raymond who was next to Queen Guinevere. On her other side stood the Shining Knight on his Winged Victory and on the ground was the Silent Knight. To his left was Paula of the house Ranor, no weapon in hand, but I doubted she needed one.

The enemy began roaring loudly, bashing their swords against their shields in an attempt to scare us. Our nerves were of steel. I held my arms close to my right side, my sword pointing up ready to fight, with my right hand close to the guard and my left close to the bottom, ready to drop when I ran into battle. I looked from left to right to see if I could find the man I was looking for. I saw him on my right side, my eyes almost piercing into his soul.

I knew one thing though, as the dark warrior and the Queen pulled their swords. Women may be considered the fairer sex, but we are tenacious and have a strength in battle that can rival any male. And yet, the more I looked at the men on our side, like Raymond, Justin, the Silent Knight and others, I soon realized, Raymond was right. This was bigger than gender. This was about fighting for a dream we believed in. Queen Guinevere could lead these men because of that dream. It was a dream worth fighting for and I will.

They pointed their swords forward, the dark warrior yelling out loud, and we charged at each other. I watched Paula run ahead of us just a bit before she jumped into the air and landed with her fist hitting the ground. The earth shook, taking the enemy off guard just a little, but they kept coming at us. We began fighting hard, blocking, slashing, trying to take out the enemy hard. I saw Lusia's son and moved over to him quickly. He had just stabbed one of Camelot's knights when he noticed me. He swung at me, but I blocked his sword with my biotics. I then used them to shove him to the ground so hard, the wind was knocked out of him. With him down, I went ahead and fought any of the other Dark Army near me.

I looked off and saw the fog rolling by. Out of the fog I saw them. Amaya, Nathan and Sara, swords at the ready running toward us to aid the Knights of the Round Table. Sara fought like she was a born hand to hand combatant, taking the enemy out with her arms, fists and feet, and if they wouldn't stay down, her sword. Amaya had the strength of the animal kingdom by her side, taking the enemy out with such ferocity. What Nathan lacked in swordplay, he made up for in pure strength. He even changed to a metallic form on a couple of occasions. I was impressed by them to say the least.

Raymond was happy as well. 'So, came to fight for an imaginary kingdom after all?'

What Nathan said caught me off guard. But his statement made me really understand what kind of people they were. 'I came to fight for a friend.' After Raymond saved him with his sword, Nathan added under his breath, 'A really dumb friend.' Even though the words came out a little harshly, I understood the love behind them. They were friends. They were a family. It made me smile as it did Raymond.

While our group fought valiantly, it looked as if Evil was going to win. Paula had been knocked down a few times, despite shattering swords with her fist and knocking the enemy back, they were still coming after her. Sir Justin fought the best he could, but Winged Victory was being overwhelmed. Guinevere was knocked from her horse and was becoming surrounded. The Silent Knight and myself couldn't hold back the enemy and I had to resort to guarding myself with my biotics, unable to reach my friends. I saw Arthur hold his sword up ready to stab Galahad, the man I had saved before. I cried out, trying to stop him, but my biotics were already over extended. Arthur then paused, a spark occurred at his right temple. Then I watched as he cried out in pain and held his head. The other members of the Dark Army did the same thing. I smiled, dropping the biotic bubble. I noticed Lusia's son was mostly unharmed and held my hand out to him. He looked at me funny, then took my hand and I helped him to his feet.

I looked at King Arthur, who was still on his feet. Behind him, the dark warrior took off his control device and dropped it on the ground. Arthur turned and cried out, 'Begone, devilish sorcerer!!!" The dark warrior ran at Arthur who slashed at the warrior, knocking off his horse.

The dark warrior looked at the Black Knight asking for help. His only response was a coward’s response, 'I don't do rescues.'

Raymond was as angry as I was. He ran up to a horse and rode off after the Black Knight. His friend called his name in frustration, but if I could, I would have chased on horseback. Letting Sara handle the dark warrior I looked at Lusia's son and asked, 'You are the son of Lusia, are you not?' 

He nodded to me in surprise. 'Yes, how did you know?'

I smiled. 'I'm a fairy. Your mother made a request of me while fulfilling one of my own. When you see her, you can tell her Aine listened to the request of Samara and Neit let you live in battle.'

He nodded to me and smiled. 'Thank you, kind fairy.'

I watched Nathan run after his friend. I turned to the young man and said, 'Now if you'll excuse me...'

'Glen,' he replied cheerily.

I nodded. 'Glen. I need to go help another friend.' I then ran off after Nathan and Raymond.

When we arrived, we both noticed the black mark on Raymond's armor. That could only come from a blast of energy as opposed to a bullet like what I used. The Black Knight had a blaster instead of a gun, which explained how they knew this Damien Dark. Nathan fell to his knees to check his friend while I moved to the other side. Nathan said, 'C'mon buddy. Open your eyes, you stupid bastard.'

I started up my omnitool, seeing if I had any medigel that could help if he was alive, which I prayed to the goddess he was.

Nathan called his name again. He too must have been praying to his own deity.

Calling his name one more time, Raymond groaned, 'Stop yelling at me.' With my help, he removed his breastplate to show his personal armor underneath.

Nathan laughed, patting him on the shoulder. 'Ray, you brilliant bastard,' he said.

Raymond decided he wanted to be called by his new title when he said, 'It's not Ray anymore. It's Sir Raymond of the Palms.'

We both chuckled at that as we helped him to his feet. As we did, Nathan said, 'Yeah I'm never gonna call you that, buddy.'

After returning, I had found out Paula and Anita wanted the three of us to take Glen back to his mother. They said they needed to take me to the spot I came in so I could return home that way. I wasn't sure if I believed them or not, but it didn't matter. I had saved my comrades. Brothers and sisters in arms and it was wonderful.

That evening, I went to go see Guinevere. She was already there with Sara. I wondered if they'd be interested in adding a third to their fun, but it seemed as if Sara was saying goodbye. Then Raymond came by and tried to act like the Knight he was dressed as. I smiled at that. He saw the Queen's interest was more for Sara just by looking at the way they were standing. He apologized, but Sara was alright with it. Guinevere was very pleasant and charming in her gratitude to Raymond. The two started to head out, but Raymond informed Sara, she should have kissed the queen goodbye. She thought about it and did so.

While the two women stayed behind in a deep embrace, I faced Raymond outside the tent and held out my hand. 'I just wanted to tell you I appreciated all that you taught me. I learned much about honor and ideals from you. I hope to put them into practice when I get home.'

Raymond took my hand and smiled at me. 'You're welcome. I'm glad I could educate an extraterrestrial like you.'

I smirked. 'How did you know?'

Raymond chuckled. 'I've met aliens before. Including a Super Man.'

I nodded as Sara came out with a big smile on her face. The two then walked off. I smiled myself and headed in. I bowed and said, 'Your majesty.'

She nodded to me. 'Lady Samara, Fairy Knight of Camelot, I wanted to thank you as well for your assistance in helping Camelot.'

I gave her a seductive smile. 'Oh I could think of a great way you could thank me, if you want.'

Guinevere looked at me for a few moments then nodded. 'I think I could grant such a request.'

By next morning, Paula, Anita, Glen and I were on our way back to Lusia's home in their village. I was quiet while Paula and Anita talked. Glen just seemed happy to be heading home. He had mentioned his father was Galehault, a Knight of King Arthur before his death. He was friends with the banished Sir Lancelot. Galehault died protecting his village and charmed his mother. Much like I had done, but I also knew I could not impregnate her. When he was old enough, he wanted to go to Camelot to find out what kind of man his father was. I wasn’t sure of the timeline of his story, but he was born before Lancelot's banishment, even before the finding of the Holy Grail. Then again, these people did have children at a young age.

When we reached Glen's village, he was happily reunited with his mother. She then came over to me and hugged me, thanking me for bringing her son back home to her. I whispered there was another way to thank me, and Paula and Anita took Glen off to find game for the noon meal.

After they came home, Lusia and I made the noon meal for the three of us. Following that, we went back to the spot I had come from. I looked to see a blue swirling passage way open. Paula smiled at me and said, 'It's your way home, Samara. Through time and space. A thousand years in the future.'

I looked at her in surprise. 'We are in a place before I was born. Incredible.'

Paula nodded. 'Asari live for a thousand years. My mom's people, the Edenians, live for thousands of years. That's I guess why time travel, even of other species, doesn't bother me.' She then reached behind her and handed me my guns.

I took them and nodded to her. I started re-equipping my guns then I looked at her. 'Humans would have adapted this technology like Raymond and I did with our swords?'

Paula nodded. 'Unfortunately. On Earth in your time, a group of Europeans called the Portuguese, give weapons like these to coastal African tribes in exchanged for slave labor. The Africans were already defeating other tribes and using their people as slaves. The Portuguese just enhanced it. Other European nations soon joined in and the Coastal Tribes went after more and more people from their own continent and sold them to those Europeans.'

I frowned. 'I see. I guess there's nothing I can do about it, can I?'

Anita shook her head. 'Just do the best you can. Maybe when you finally meet humans, treat everyone equally. Don't look at their race, gender, sexuality.'

I nodded. 'We can all stand up for what's right. No matter the cost.'

Paula nodded and patted me on the shoulder. I turned and headed towards the door. I looked back at my friends, and waved to them before heading home. Once back home, the door closed and I saw I was back on Illium. I contacted my comrades to come get me and went back to my mercenary work. So that was my trip to a human world."

The others looked at Samara in surprise.

Samantha asked, "Are you sure this is all real? It sounds too fantastic to be true."

Samara nodded. "I assure you it is true. After the war, we can travel to Thessia to see the painting Queen Guinevere commissioned an artist to paint me. Paula found a way to give it to me. When I gave up all my worldly possessions, I gave the painting to the museum. I considered it lovely when presented to me. As did those at the monestary. After the war is over, and the convent on Lesuss is rebuilt, I may bring the painting there so my daughters may have something to remember me by when I finally pass on from this world and be enfolded in the embrace of the goddess."

Garrus shook his head. "That's either a really incredibly well spun tale, or an experience I can't believe happened."

Samantha blushed. "Well, knowing that Paula was a Ranor... I can believe it."

The others chuckled at that. Samara just smiled. It didn't matter to her if they believed her story or not. It was real. It really happened. Even if she wasn't honor bound by her Justicar code to speak the truth, she still would have told the story. It was important to her. It helped her adjust to the code easier. She had to believe that even now, in the universe's darkest hour, We can all stand up for what's right. No matter the cost.

Epilogue:

Samara had spent much of the second third of the party trying to keep Zaeed's hands off her. It was now the final leg of the party. Most all of them were plastered. That was a clear sign that the party was coming to an end. She was back with her first group that had added Jack, Oriana Lawson and Steve Cortez, while Liara had walked off to another part of the room. She enjoyed the liveliness of her dancing companions.

Sam and Cortez had a way about them that seemed to make anyone want to join them. Garrus danced like he was still a soldier. Tali really could cut loose when she was drunk. Jack danced provocative while Oriana danced like she worshiped Jack's body. Even Jennifer Shepard joined in. To which everyone made fun of it. And despite Sam being her girlfriend, she still made fun of her.

After she left, Samara looked at the way Jack and Oriana were dancing. She could see the love between the two young women. Five years apart hadn't diminished that. If she were to believe in human fairy tales, she would have called it True Love.

Fairy tales... just the word sparked memories from her story from before. Samara knew Jack was the adopted daughter of Engineer Ranor, the same man who happened to be the father of her friend Paula. She remembered meeting him on the day she announced to Paula and Anita that she was going to become a Justicar so long ago.

***

Samara had just walked through the doorway to Paula and Anita's dimension. It had been over a thousand years for them while being only half a century for her. They lived in a city called Angel Grove on the continent across the ocean from England. She was surprised she found a way back, but she had gone to where the original incident happened on Illium and somehow found that Paula's sister Donna had kept the door open. When she arrived, she noticed the change in clothing from courtly dresses to something more reflecting the times. She was in her new red and black armor, given up her facial markings and almost everything for the Justicar code she now served.

The house she walked up to was a modest wooden home. And though these people shouldn't have been here for another century, she'd find out later, they had all heard the call to come here. Samara walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. 

Anita came out in a blue dress that seemed more form fitting than flowy. Anita's smile was as bright as her hair as she said, "Hey Samara, good to see you again." She then leaned in for a hug.

Samara returned the hug, but never lost the somber look on her face. "It is good to see you as well, Anita. May I come in?"

Anita nodded and let her into the house. Paula was sitting in a chair at the table, reading a periodical. She was in black breeches, red shirt, and brown waistcoat. She looked up and smiled at Samara. Putting her periodical down, she stood up and pulled Samara into a hug. "Hey Samara, nice of you to drop by."

Samara nodded. "It's good to see you too, my friend. But I do not have the happiest of news."

Paula looked at Anita and indicated the chair in front of her to sit down. Anita took up a third chair as Paula asked, "What's wrong? And why do you sound like a Vulcan?"

Samara looked at her hands and said, "I am not sure what a Vulcan is, but I need to let you know what has transpired in my life."

Anita reached out and took her hands. "What happened?"

Samara looked at her and noticed the warmth in her eyes. She turned to Anita's wife Paula and noticed the same look. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before releasing it slowly as she spoke. "I had gone home to get a bond mate for myself, settle down and have children. I've had three daughters, but they all had been diagnosed with the rare Ardat-Yakshi disease."

Anita gasped while Paula looked down. Paula asked, "Are they doing anything to cure it?"

Samara looked at the two of them in confusion. She said, "There is no cure for being an Ardat-Yakshi."

Paula slapped her hand on the table. "Dammit. The asari over here are making strides in this dimension to curb the lust that comes with the disease. I was hoping there was a cure where you're from."

Samara looked at her in surprise. "The asari here have tried to cure the Ardat-Yakshi genome?"

Anita nodded. "They are making leaps and bounds in that field. In fact, they think there may be a cure in a millennium."

Samara sighed. "So enough time to help two of my daughters, but not my third."

Paula looked at her funny. "Why not the third?"

Samara looked down. "Morinth has run off. She refuses to live in the monastery with her sisters, Rila and Falere. If she were to meld with anyone, they would be killed. I can't have that on my conscience. I know she will not come willingly, so I will be forced to kill her."

Paula clenched her fist while Anita shook her head. "You shouldn't have to kill your own daughter," Anita said.

Samara looked at the two of them, then back down. "It is the code I live under now. The code of the Justicar. I don't expect you to understand or accept. I felt you should know."

Paula sighed and nodded. "Gotcha. Well, if she ever finds her way here, you know we're going to give her what we have, right?"

Samara looked at Paula. "If it works... I may not need to kill her. The code is absolute, but her no longer being an Ardat-Yakshi will be a change. We will see what happens. I pray to the goddess that she finds you before I find her."

The two nodded when a man walked in from the living room. He was a tall man, wearing a green shirt, black waistcoat, black breeches and a black tricorn hat. He had brown hair like Paula's, a brown mustache and wore glasses. He hadn't noticed Samara was there and said, "Paula, you’re sure you don't want to... oh... hello there."

Samara stood up and held her hand out to him. "Greetings. I am a friend of your daughter's and her wife. My name is Samara."

The man shook her hand and said, "Hello. I'm Reginald Ranor. Pleased to meet you."

Samara nodded to him. "I apologize for interrupting."

Reginald waved her off. "No, no. It's ok. I was just letting Paula know about her mother's request for a visit."

Paula closed her eyes and said, "I can't, dad. Too many memories, ok? I'll be fine watching things here and being close to Zordon."

Reginald nodded and looked down. "Right. Well... I guess I'll head back then. Pleasure meeting you, Samara."

Samara nodded. "The pleasure is mine."

After he left, Samara looked at Paula and asked, "Memories?"

Paula nodded. "One of my lovers was killed by British soldiers. On paper she was a black slave, but not in reality."

Samara nodded. "Sounds complicated."

Paula smirked just a little. "It is. Maybe I'll tell you about how my dad treats people as opposed to the rest of those at this time."

Samara nodded. "Perhaps. Until then, I must head home. Farewell, Paula and Anita Ranor. May our paths cross again under better circumstances."

The two nodded and gave her a hug before she left to find the portal again.

***

Samara was brought of her memories when Tali said, "My turn, sixty-nine."

Jack responded, "Ha! In your dreams."

Oriana slapped Jack on the arm and said, "Oh, no. You're mine. And you better remember that."

Tali responded, "What? I don't get it."

To which Traynor replied, "I'll explain later." Her voice had a giggle in it.

Oriana smiled as Jack leaned down and planted a kiss to her lips.

Garrus didn't even realize all the sexual innuendos, or maybe he didn't care, as he replied, "It's Thulium, in case anyone cares. Turians have trace amounts in our skin. Protects us from solar radiation."

Tali, who was very drunk, and possibly finally getting the jokes, or maybe just let the intoxication speak for her, replied, "NERD!" To which she held the word for a second or two.

Samara chuckled at that. She wondered if anyone was having as much fun as her group was, but in the end it didn't matter. In the end, what mattered was that they were together, even if it was for the last time. No one knew what tomorrow would bring, not even Reginald who had helped to guide Captain Shepard up to this point. All she knew was that the next few days would be hard. It was something to think about. Perhaps after the party she would find a quiet spot to meditate. Perhaps by a plant to help focus her thoughts. Even remembering the good times she had with Paula, Anita and Raymond. To reflect on what Jen, Jess and Reginald did for her at the monastery. And to think of the future, and maybe join in the battle. For these were the final days of the Reaper War. But after... The day after the Reaper War, when the Shepard Trio has saved the galaxy again, a new day will dawn and she will spend it with Falere and Rila. And that was something to look forward to.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for getting this far. Hope you enjoyed the story. Leave a comment and if you have a request, let me know.


End file.
